A New Life For The Potters
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: James and Lily never died. Dudley had a twin who got a letter to go to Hogwarts and ran away to the Potter residence, J&L also have another baby coming. Some slight SB/RL in the future maybe...:
1. Dog eared page,Legacies,and new Potters

**

* * *

**

Disclamer: Dude, Harry's world is not mine. JK owns it. Alas, I'm merely a 15 year old muggle.

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. Pleaaase review! : the more reviews the more reason for me to continue. I won't even start writing a new chapter, unless i get 5 reviews. Alright Hereee we go; **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE. Dog-eared pages, Legacies, and the new Potter. **

"Wake up Harry M'dear" Lily whispered softly.

"Mum?" Harry asked, his hair ruffled from sleeping in.

" Yeah it's me, Happy Birthday by the way"

Lily uncovered Harry and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's making breakfast," Lily said her green eyes sparkling with delight when she saw that her handsome son was smiling and happy. She was so glad that she gave James a chance. They had the greatest life and the greatest son they could ever ask for.

She and Harry walked down the steps, even though Harry was more running than walking. Harry loved breakfasts. He could smell the maple scent of the bacon.

"DAD!!" Harry yelled running.

"Happy birthday! How old are you know? 8?" James asked, toying with Harry.

"No silly," Harry said laughing, "Dad, you know I'm 11!"

"I know, I know!" James said.

James looked at Lily. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Harry, darling... We have news to tell you."

"What Mum?"

"You're going to have a little brother or sister in a few months..."

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll probably have her while you're at Hogwarts."

"Oh.Bloody..."

"Language Harry!" James said laughing.

* * *

"Dog-eared page," Remus reminded Sirius outside the Potter residence. They decided to put their relationship on the backburner around Harry. He wasn't ready to know just yet.

"I don't see why we have to. " Sirius replied.

"He's to young."

"Oh yeah."

They walked in the door.

"Happy birthday Harry!" They shouted, carrying red and gold balloons.

"You're Hogwarts age!" Sirius said a huge grin spreading across his face. "You're going to have to carry on our legacy."

"What legacy, Siri?" Harry asked.

"Our legacy of pranking Slytherins."

" Ohhh... Of course I'll carry on the legacy! Slytherins are rotten."

"That's the spirit, but still focus on lessons... your grade is very important." Remus explained smiling.

* * *

In muggle London, Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon were sitting at their table in their perfectly cleaned dining room. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine. Their son and daughter where sitting with them. They were twins. The boy's name was Dudley, and he was heavyset. The Gaia, his twin, on the other hand was very thin. Unfortunately for Gaia, her parents always seemed to favor Dudley over her.

"Gaia, please get the mail," Petunia said.

"Yes, Mum," Gaia replied.

Gaia walked out of the dining room and to the front door and got the mail. There was only one envelope today. On the front it said:

_Miss G. Dursley_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She knew her parents would take the letter away from her after she saw the crest. She knew it had something to do with the school that her aunt Lily and her husband James went to. She silently tip-toed upstairs and sat down on her bed reading the letter it said:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Gaia was suddenly interested. She snuck inter her parents room, hoping they would have some kind of address for the Potters. She rummaged through their desk and she surprisingly found a piece of paper that contained the Potter's address. She went back into her room and found her small suitcase and packed her belongings. She wrote a note she would leave on her bed for her parents.

_Dear Mum, Dad and the big Dud, _

_I got a letter inviting me to go to Hogwarts, the witchcraft and wizardry school. I decided that it would be a superb opportunity for me. I know you wouldn't permit a witch living in your house, due to your disdain for Aunt Lily and her husband. I have left in hopes that they would be kind enough to let me live with them. I'm sorry I've been such a burden. Hopefully you won't be seeing me again. Ever._

_With love, __Gaia._

She sat the note on her bed, put her pen and paper into her suitcase and tiptoed down the stairs and exited out the front door. She then started her journey to Godric's Hollow. It took her quite a while to venture there and she wasn't exactly sure how she found her way, but sure enough, after a while, she made it there.

She walked up the sidewalk and to the door. The house was medium sized and it was cozy looking. She just hoped that the inhabitants were kind and would let her stay.

A plaque beside the door stated "Potter Residence". Gaia knocked on the door and sat lightly on her suitcase waiting. A beautiful woman with glowing green eyes and bright red hair answered the door with a smile.

"Hello Aunt Lily. I'm your sister, Petunia's, daughter. My name's Gaia. I got a letter from Hogwarts and I didn't think they would let me go, and I am really interested in going and learning magic, so I ran away and you were the only person I could think of when I wondered where I should go."

"Oh Gaia. Congratulations on the letter. Your Mom was always a prune about wizards. Come in my dear. We've got a bedroom that you would be comfortable in. We'll make something good out of your family just yet."

* * *

Back at the Dursley abode, they found the note. They were quite proud of what she had done even though Petunia pursed her lips at the thought of another witch in her family. Vernon happened to find a way to legally disown Gaia that didn't cause too much of a problem. They had to get rid of Gaia. And that they did.

They sent a letter to James and Lily:

_Wretched sister and her even worse husband,_

_Seeing that Gaia is one of your kind, Vernon and I have made the decision to disown her and since she has run off to you, you are now in full custody of her. Do not write back._

_P & V Dursley._

Petunia was very relieved after that business was over.

"Dudleykins, it's time to spoil you"

* * *

Somehow the letter had caught up with Gaia. "James, darling," Lily said after they read the Dursley's letter, "We have a daughter."

**

* * *

**

Well? What do ya think?


	2. Diagon Alley and the Drunken Duo

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah… I don't own Harry's world or anybody in it. If I did do you think I'd be living in this box of mine? I think not. I'd be living in some posh dream world. But alas, I'm not.

**A/N: I know the last chapter was very schizo and all over the place. Sorry about that. I'm sure I can write better than that, and I shall prove it to you… I'm also trying to make this chapter longer, but whatever happens happens…if my mind's working right it will. Hopefully my mind is working right. Oh, by the way, I give free Oreos to ginny1313 for being the first and the only reviewer so far. frowns Poo on you non-reviewers, well… no. That's mean… but please review. : Thanks for reading even if you don't review. **

* * *

"I sure hope she isn't pruney like her parents. They really get on my nerves. I can't see how they don't feel bad about just abandoning their kid. " James said obviously talking about Gaia.

"I know. It's absurd. Gaia isn't totally like them. If she was she would have shunned the Hogwarts letter. There's hope left from the Dursley family." Lily replied.

"True."

"And now Harry has someone he can hang out with. They're almost the same exact age."

"Yes, but now we have to pay for the expenses of another child, and then in 9 months there's gonna be another one." James said.

" I don't think we're going to have to worry about money for a while."

James and Lily left there room and went back into the dining room where the rest of them were.

"Mum, who's she" Harry said pointing to Gaia who was sitting at the table staring at the wall.

"She's your cousin, Gaia. Actually, she's more like your sister now." Lily replied.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Gee Whiz," Sirius said, questioning Remus, "Do you feel left out of this?"

"Well, slightly, Sirius." Remus answered.

"I'll explain," Lily, said, " As most of you know, I have a sister. She and her husband, Vernon, got marred around the same time James and I got married." Lily smiled at James and then continued her story. "We were also pregnant around the same time. And by some odd coincidence, we ended up in the same hospital, in the same room even. Petunia thought that she was only going to have one child, but she ended up with twins, Dudley, and of course, Gaia right there. That was the last that I saw of them." Lily was slightly crying. Before she was a witch, she used to be really close to Petunia.

"It's all right, Lily, love. She was a down right bitch being mean to you about something you had no control over. It's not your fault. I know what will cheer you up, we don't have much time before we have to send these kiddies off to Hogwarts. Sooo I was thinking…We should head to Diagon Alley."

"Yes we should."

* * *

All six of them flooed their way to Diagon Alley. As they walked through Diagon Alley, Harry and Gaia looked around in curiosity. Gaia had no clue what exactly was going on around her. "Just go with it" she thought to herself.

* * *

Sirius and Remus ran off to the Leaky cauldron for a couple of drinks.

"That Gaia girl, there's something odd about her..." Sirius said half drunk.

"Padfoot, you're gonna get drunk again and something bad's gonna happen. Stop drinking." Remus said placing his hand against his forehead sighing.

"I don't see why you don't drink Moonpie baby. You'd probably be really frisky. Meow."

"That's exactly why I don't drink." Remus stole the bottle of fire-whiskey that Sirius was chugging down. "Enough."

"Please drink with me, please" Sirius said.

"Okay. I will." Remus replied ,giving into Sirius's handsomocity, handing Sirus back the bottle of fire-whiskeyand buying one for himself.

By the end of the day, they both ended up drunk as two very drunk skunks.

* * *

While the duo was off getting drunk, the rest of them went on their merry way.

Lily read off the list of things that Harry and Gaia both needed for Hogwarts.

"Three sets of plain work robes, black. One pointed hat, black. One pair of protective gloves, Dragon Hide. One winter cloak, black silver fastenings. They also are gonna need The Standard Book of spells, a history of magic, magical theory, A beginner's guide to transfiguration, one thousand magical herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fantastic beasts and where to find them, the dark forces: a guide to self-protection, a wand, a cauldron, glass or crystal phials, a telescope, and brass scales. I don't think that Harry or Gaia need an owl, cat, or a toad."

"Boy mum, that's a whole load of stuff that we need," Harry said in wonder.

"By Golly it is," James answered.

Gaia just stood there, not saying a single word. She twirled her long brown hair around her finger feeling out of place and a little homesick. "I'll find friends at Hogwarts" she thought just to comfort herself.

They first ventured into Gringots to get some wizard money. They took a rickety cart down to the vault. Harry and Gaia both got a peak of the wondrous amount of wizard money that was saved in the Potter's vault. They then went to Madam Malkin's to get their black robes, then Flourish and Blotts to get their assigned books, and then to the cauldron store to ,of course, get their cauldrons, scales,potion ingredients, and their brass telescopes. Last but not least, they went to Ollivanders to get their wands. This was the part that Gaia was most looking forward to. After she learned a bit of magic she wanted to go back to her old house just for a little bit, so she could put some kind of curse on Dudley. He was always rude to her. "That pig" she thought.

Harry was also excited to get a wand. Not as much as Gaia though.

They walked into this old looking room with shelves behind the counter.

"Mum, can I ring the bell," Harry asked.

"Yes, honey, you may."

Harry rang the bell

"Hold on for a second," and old man's voice said. Soon they heard a moving ladder rattling on the railing that it was sliding on.

"Welcome to Ollivanders," the old man said, " Oh Lily, James, you've got two young tykes here, eh? Why congratulations... How are your wands?"

"Shiny as ever." Lily replied.

"Same here" James said.

"You two are here to get wands I suppose," Mr. Ollivander asked Harry and Gaia.

"Yes..." Harry said shakily. He was scared by the man and his bright silver eyes. Gaia nodded her head.

"Well, The wand chooses the wizard of course. In order to have the best preforming wand you can get." Ollivander said. " Ah, here's one for the young miss, Beechwood and dragon Heartstring. Nine Inches. Very flexible. Come on now. Don't be shy. Give it a wave." She gave it a wave and sparks shot out of the end of the wand that were very similar to fireworks

Ollivander clapped. "Right on the first time again."

"Now the young Mister Potter . Here's one... Ebony and phoenix feather. Seven inches, slightly whippy. Go ahead, try it." Harry gave his a wave, repeating the same motion Gaia had used, he had the same exact results.

"Oh, Two in a row. That'll be fourteen galleons for both"

"Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander." Lily said.

"No problem, it was delightful seeing your faces again. Ta-ta my dears".

They exited Olivanders. James decided then to take Harry and Gaiato the Apothecary to get them their birthday presents. Harry picked out a white Snowy owl with black beady eyes which he named Hedwig, and Gaia picked out an Eagle owl which she named Spike.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron meeting up with the ditzy and drunk duo and flooed their way back to the Potter house.

**

* * *

**

That was done sooner than I had thought. So really, what do you think??


	3. Birthday's and Pink Hair

**Disclaimer: My Ritz crackers say that I don't own HP and his world, and I totally agree with them. But if I did, I'd give everybody that reviewed my story 100 dollars. **

**A/N: I give out a big big thanks ginny13, merodeadores4ever, and BlackLycanth for being super heroes and reviewing the last chapter... Reviewers make me want to write more. And I shall. **

* * *

"Eleanor" Lily called. All of a sudden a tawny owl flew in the window. Lily scribbled a short note on a piece of paper and tied it to the owl's legs. "Eleanor, could you please take this to Hogwarts and give it to Minerva. Thank you." The note explained that both Harry and Gaia would be going to Hogwarts.

Lily then walked out into the kitchen and took a cake out of a box. The cake said: _Happy Birthday Harry. _With a flick of her wand the cake now said: _Happy Birthday Harry and Gaia. _She then turned to the table filled with presents. _Swish!_ There were now double the presents. There were 6 presents in all. Half of the presents were wrapped in purple and pink and the other half were wrapped in red and gold. _Thank goodness for the self picking gifts. No need to worry about getting the right gift anymore. _Lily thought to herself smiling.

She then picked up the cake and walked out into the dining room. She sat the cake down on the table. With a flick of her wand there were 11 candles burning on the cake. She started singing. "Happy Birthday to you," James and Remus then joined in "happy birthday to you" Sirius then chimed in, rather out of key "happy birthday Harry and Gaia, Happy birthday to you,"

"Go on you two, blow the candles out!" James said.

Together they blew all the candles out without any problem.

"Yay!" Sirius said. He was still a kid at heart.

Lily walked back into the kitchen, got plates and forks. She opened the freezer and got the ice cream out and got bowls. She then went back out to the dining room. _Swish!_ There were now six pieces of cake on six plates and there were six bowls of ice cream sitting around the table, each one in front of a different person.

They all munched on the cake and ice cream happily. After they were all done, Lily cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand. She then walked back into the kitchen and bewitched the presents into floating behind her, following her into the dining room and then the half of the pile wrapped in red and gold floated over to Harry and sat on the table in front of him, and the other pile wrapped in purple and pink floated over in front of Gaia and then sat on the table in front of her. Gaia was impressed with the magic her aunt could do and couldn't wait until she could do magic like that.

Harry started opening his presents. His first present was a box of chocolate frogs. Remus licked his lips. _I want chocolate..._he thought. His second present was a book about Quidditch. James beamed when he saw the book. _He's going to be a Quidditch star...He's going to be just like me... _he thought. And last but not least, Harry's last present was a broomstick, the new Nimbus 2000 to be exact. Gaia looked confused. _How did that fit in that little box._.. she thought, _it must be magic. Duh. It is. _Harry smiled at his presents sitting on the table surrounded by bits of gold and red wrapping paper.

It was now Gaia's turn. She opened her first present. It was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Gaia was very intrigued by the every flavor part. Her second present was a book named : _Curses and Countercurses. _Her last present was a silk covered journal that said: _Gaia's Journal _on the front. She was very happy with her presents also. "Thanks Aunt Lily." she said grateful for her presents.

* * *

James beckoned Harry to come with him into the living room, just the two of them. "Harry, I've got a special gift for you." James said handing Harry a silver cloak. "It's called an invisibility cloak. When you put it on it turns you invisible. It came in handy when I was at Hogwarts, and I thought that you might need it. "

"Thanks dad! What did you use it for?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, Harry, you're going to have to figure it out by yourself."

"Okay."

"Maybe I'll tell you what I used it for when you come back from Hogwarts at the end of the year. Don't tell your mom I gave this to you. She'd have a fit."

"Alright Dad." Harry said intrigued. This was the coolest present he had ever gotten.

* * *

August went very fast. Now it was September 1st and James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were accompanying Gaia and Harry to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry and Gaia followed them pushing their carts, which held their luggage and their owls. They got to Kings Cross Station and Gaia asked, "How are we going to get to the train station? There is no Nine and Three Quarters!"

"Just watch," Sirius said. He went over and walked right through the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten.

"How did he do that?" Gaia asked.

"Magic, Gaia. You're gonna have to get used to it." James said smiling.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget." Gaia said sarcastically. She didn't mean to be rude. They all started laughing.

Remus followed Sirius through the barrier, then James, then Harry, then Gaia, then Lily.

Gaia was in awe at what she saw when she got through. The platform was filled with kids around there age and just a bit older saying their goodbye's to their parents.

"Good luck you two," James said. "Have a great year. We'll be sure to send you both letters."

"Don't forget the legacy!" Sirius said.

"Remember to study." Remus said.

"Don't get in trouble." Lily said.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Sirius, bye Remus," Harry called out.

"Bye," Gaia said.

As they walked off to the train the four left behind yelled "Bye!" and waved at the two that were departing.

* * *

Gaia followed Harry up to the train and they got in. Harry entered an empty compartment, took his trunk and put it on the rack above the seat and sat down.

"Can I join you?" Gaia asked peeking her head in.

"Of course," Harry replied sitting in the seat closest to the window.

Gaia entered the compartment and setting her trunk on the rack on the opposite side of Harry and sat down in the seat by the window facing him. They didn't really talk. Over August they figured they had barely anything in common and Harry wasn't exactly fond of her. He found her to be rude and obnoxious. He also thought there was something really suspicious about her actions. They sat in peace for a little bit and then a red-headed boy poked his head into the compartment. "Is there anybody other than you two sitting in here?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is totally full."

"Not at all."

The red head lifted his trunk up and put it on the rack right beside Harry's and took a seat beside Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way..."

"I'm Harry Potter, and that's Gaia Dursley, she's my cousin." Harry said nodding in Gaia's direction.

"Oh that's cool. I've got 5 older brothers, but only 3 of them are going to Hogwarts,two of them are twins, just two years above us. I also have a younger sister." Ron said.

"I was an only child until Gaia's parents kicked her out. My parents have custody of her, so I guess she's sort of like my sister."Harry explained.

"Woah! Did you catch that?" Ron asked pointing in awe at the girl who just walked passed their compartment. She had bright pink hair.

"Bloody hell." Harry said. "I've never seen anyone with hair like that."

"She's probably some hipster or a riot grrl. "Gaia said, obviously bored with the conversation. "Those kind of girls are always looking for attention."

The girl with the bright pink hair walked past again, this time she turned and stood in the doorway of their compartment. "Is there any room in here?" she asked.

"No." Gaia said.

"Yes." Harry said, drowning out what Gaia said.

"Oh, Thank you so much! You're a doll." The pink haired girl said winking at Harry. Harry noticed she had an odd accent. "I'm Audrey Keats by the way. I'm actually from America." She walked into the compartment and put her trunk on the rack with Gaia's trunk and sat down next to her.

"So you hopped the pond to get here?" Ron asked. "I thought there were wizarding schools in America."

"Yes. And Yeah there are wizarding schools over there, but Hogwarts sounded way better." Audrey replied.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Spoiled." Gaia coughed.

Gaia announced that she had a headache, so the rest of the ride was very quiet. After quite a while a girl with bushy brown hair peeked into their compartment.

"I'm Hermione. I came here to tell you that we're almost to the Hogsmeade station. You better change into your robes."

As fast as she came, she left. All four of them put their school robes over their clothes. After they changed, the train came to a stop and everybody seemed to be getting off. So the four of them followed in suit and got off of the train.

**

* * *

**

So... how was that? If you liked it, review it. If you thought there was something I could have done better, leave constructive criticism. What did you like, what did you hate? Go ahead tell me!


	4. The Slytherin Muggle

****

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry P's world isn't mine. It's JK's. And no I'm not joking.

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! Review more please! **

* * *

After they got off the train, they were confronted by a bleach blonde boy with a snobby air about him.

"Look at you hair," the boy said, nodding at Audrey. " Did you get some sort of bubble gum stuck in it?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and ignored the boy. He turned to Harry and said, "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. You shouldn't be hanging with this filth," he glanced at Gaia, Audrey, and Ron.

"They're not filth," Harry said angrily.

"They're mudbloods, except for Weasley. But his family's full of blood traitors anyway."

"What about mudbloods make them any worse than you?" asked the girl with the bushy brown hair.

"Because they're not pureblood you idiot."

"Oh, and that totally makes you oh so superior then?" Gaia asked. "You're crazy."

He scoffed at her and walked away, his nose in the air, even though Gaia just insulted him.

"Nice" Audrey said attempting to give Gaia a high five. Gaia just stared at her, as if she had five heads.

Audrey shook it off and they followed the other first years that were gathering together in front of this really bulky man. All the first years were whispering at each other. They all were in awe of the size of the man ahead of them.

"My name's Hagrid. Now you firs' years, you lot are gonna follo' me. We're gonna take boats to Hogwarts. Come on. Don' be shy." the bulky man said. He appeared to be a giant. The first years followed him to where the boats are. They all got in the boats. Harry ended up with Audrey and Ron in his boat, and Gaia was stuck with a boy whose hair was in a very odd style and the girl with the bushy hair.

"Hello, my name's Hermione," the girl with the bushy hair said.

"I'm Gaia,"

The odd haired boy introduced himself, "I'm Jack Green." He had an odd accent, sort of like Audrey's. _I wonder if he hopped the pond too, _Gaia thought to herself.

For the rest of the boat ride they were all quiet, watching in awe as the castle got closer and closer. Finally they got to the castle and the first years got out of their boats and were guided into a hall where they all waited. They whispered nervously exchanging tales of how they were going to be sorted. Rumors were also thrown around.

After quite a while, an older looking witch came in who had her dark brown hair neatly tucked into a bun.

"Hello students. Please follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted."

The students followed her and some looked around the room nervously and some were in awe of the enchanted ceiling glimmering above with the light of the stars.

Their attention was now turned towards a shabby hat that was sitting on a lonely stool in front of a long table at which the professors sat. What was so enthralling about the hat? Well, it began to sing:

_I've been here for ages_

_It's been tried and true_

_You don't choose your house._

_Your house chooses you_

_Whether you belong in Hufflepuff_

_With those who are always on your side_

_Or with those who are brave in loyal,_

_Then in Gryffindor you'll reside_

_Maybe you belong in Ravenclaw_

_Where your wits set you apart_

_Or it's Slytherin calling you_

_Where ambition is an art._

_So put me on_

_I'm never wrong_

_And put me to the test_

_I'll put you where you'll be your best._

Professor McGonagall, the woman with her brown hair in a bun, started calling out names.

"Abbott, Hannah." A girl with pigtails ran up and put the hat over her head. "Hufflepuff," the hat yelled. After she was sorted, one of the four tables clapped and welcomed her over.

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff" The same table as before clapped and cheered.

"Boot, Terry,"

"Ravenclaw" This time a different table clapped.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw" The table clapped again as they welcomed both Terry and Mandy to their table.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor." She was the first new Gryffindor. One of the last two remaining tables that weren't clapping, clapped and cheered really loud.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin." The last table cheered.

The next few names went by fast.

"Dursley, Gaia."

The hat took quite a while to figure out where she'd be.

"Slytherin."

The whole Slytherin table gasped. She was the first muggle ever in Slytherin. She had to be really bad. The whole Great Hall was so shocked she didn't get any cheering, and the Slytherins didn't pay any attention to her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff."

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryffindor."

"Green, Jack." He was the boy with the funny hair with the accent like Audrey's.

"Gryffindor."

"Keats, Audrey,"

The hat took forever to choose Audrey's house. She could easily represent any of the aforementioned houses. She was brave and loyal. She was smart and cunning. She just hoped that her house's color wouldn't clash badly with her pink hair.

The whole Great Hall sat in suspense awaiting the sorting hat's decision. Somebody yelled, " Sort her already,"

Finally the hat sorted her.

"Gryffindor."

"Longbottom, Neville,"

"Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, Draco,"

"Slytherin."

"Potter, Harry."

"Gryffindor."

"Thomas, Dean." Ended up in Gryffindor.

"Turpin, Lisa," was a Ravenclaw.

"Zabini, Blaise." Became a Slytherin.

And the last remaining student, "Zolts, Harley" became a Hufflepuff.

An ancient looking man stood up. "Before we eat," he said, his eyes twinkling and his long beard glistening in the low light, "I would like to welcome the first years. So now dig in!"

All of the sudden, the empty tables were now filled with food and everybody started eating.

**

* * *

**

So? Did I do well? Am I a crap writer? TELL ME!


	5. New Friends and Chemistry

**Disclaimer: HP's wonderful world of Wizardry isn't mine. Nope.**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter sucked. I was rushing, hardcore. This one is a tad bit better, but let's see what you think. Thanks to the people who are reading this and to my reviewers. I love you guys.**

* * *

Many of the students, including Ron and Harry, were shoving their mouths full with the food that crammed the table. Unlike most students, Audrey was chewing her food daintily and was not eating meat.

"Why are you not eating meat?," The bushy haired Hermione asked.

"I'm vegetarian." Audrey answered not looking up from her food.

"Oh. That's interesting…" Hermione replied.

"Yeah. Vegetarianism is very big in the U.S."

"That's what I heard. I read this book about vegetarianism. …." Hermione said, rambling off into a tangent about how muggle people behave.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Gaia was sitting at the farthest end of the table, all alone. Every now and then some of the Slytherins would glance her way and whisper to each other. She sat staring at her food. Her loneliness destroyed her appetite. She was very thirsty, however. She took a drink from the goblet in front of her. A first year boy with longer, black hair walked over from the other side of the Slytherin table and sat down, facing Gaia.

"Hello, I am Jack Graydale." He said.

"I'm Gaia Dursley." She replied. She thought he was quite handsome.

"I heard you were a muggle born."

"Yes, yes I am."

"That's quite interesting."

"I don't think it is. Most people here have something against people like me."

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied.

He leaned over the table closer to her. He whispered in her ear, "I'm muggle born too."

"Really?' she whispered.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Slytherins are cunning aren't they?"

"Yes, but we are also very loyal to those in our house."

"Oh…"

"Don't tell anyone my secret."

"I won't."

Gaia was very relieved after that conversation. She wasn't alone anymore. They kept talking, until the bearded man, Dumbledore, stood up and clapped his hands. The tables were now clean and he went on describing rules and such.

* * *

After Dumbledore's speech, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gaia and the other first years followed Ron's older brother, Percy. He described to them about the moving staircases and the talking portraits as he led them to the Gryffindor tower. He told them the password, Nymph Melody. They then followed Percy through a portrait of a fat lady, to whom they would tell the password too. The first years collectively gasped as they saw the grandeur of the common room. It was all red and gold and was very posh. Percy then pointed them to their dormitory. The girls then left the boys and went to their dormitory and then the boys followed in suit to their dormitory. Audrey walked into the room and was very excited to see the four-poster beds. She was up late the night before out of nervous excitement, so she was very sleepy. She climbed into the bed where her luggage was and fell asleep right away. Hermione did the same in the bed next to her.

* * *

Gaia and the other first years followed the Slytherin prefect down into the dungeons, with Jack by her side the whole way. She started to shiver; it was cold in the dungeons. Jack noticed that she looked cold and slipped his arm around her waist. She noticed, but didn't look over. She was quite fine with him doing it. She enjoyed having someone who understood. They finally got to the entrance. Their prefect told them the password, Death to Gryffindor. Gaia shivered a smidge, and then regained her attention. Jack looked over to her. The prefect led them into the Slytherin common room, which was all decked out in rich greens and shiny grays and silvers. Gaia gasped and Jack looked over to her and smiled. She felt safe beside him. The prefect showed them were their dormitories were, and Jack left Gaia and walked off in the direction of the boys dormitories. Gaia followed the other first year girls into their common room. She climbed into the green four poster bed that was behind her luggage and fell asleep quickly.

When Gaia woke up in the morning she was the first one of the girls in her dormitory to wake up. She crept out into the common room, with the books for her classes and Pride and Prejudice. She sat down and read a chapter of her book and then Jack came out from his dormitory and they both walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were the first Slytherins in the Great Hall. They sat there talking about their muggle lives, and how they first noticed their powers.

* * *

Audrey woke up to Hermione shaking her.

"Audrey, we have to get up. Breakfast." Hermione said pointing to the door.

"Okay, chill." Audrey replied. She got up, pulled her messy pink hair into a ratty bun, and quickly got dressed. She gathered her books for the classes and a magazine and ran down the stairs into the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for them. The four of them ventured off in direction of the Great Hall. Audrey enjoyed the moving staircases. She thought they were totally amusing.

They finally got down to the Great Hall and walked in and joined the other Gryffindors, who were already eating. Ron's eyes lit up as he saw how much food was on the tables. They sat down and Ron and Harry shoved the food in their faces, very much like the night before, and Hermione ate while she was reading their potions book. Audrey chomped slowly on a piece of toast while surveying the Great Hall.

They finished eating, with little conversation and headed down to the dungeons for potions. They had potions with the Slytherins in the morning. They walked into the potions room, which was very gray and cold. There was a man with black oily hair and a slight smile on his face. They sat down at stools and waited for the rest of the class to show up.

* * *

After Gaia finished eating, she and Jack walked down to the dungeons for potions. They chatted the whole way, talking about their favorite muggle bands. Jack enjoyed rock and metal. Gaia enjoyed lighter, more pop-ish rock. They chatted about their pets and funny stories about their muggle siblings. Gaia told Jack about how she ran away to her aunt's house and how well they treated her. Jack was surprised to hear that Gaia's aunt lived just up the street from his family. They laughed the whole way down to the dungeons.

They got to the potions room and sat down on the opposite side of the Gryffindors. Audrey waved at Gaia and Gaia nodded her head, to show that she had seen her. Jack and Gaia continued talking about their childhood. They really clicked.

"Hello," the man with the oily hair said. "I'm Professor Snape." He had a deep voice, but he was smiling. "I will be your potions teacher for this year. Now, will you all please open your books to page 345."

The whole class turned their books to page 345. The class zoomed by. Hermione got 15 points for Gryffindor for answering 3 questions right, and Gaia got 5 points for Slytherin, for the one question that she guessed and miraculously got right. Jack also guessed on a question and got 5 points for Slytherin. The whole class liked Professor Snape. He looked evil, but he was actually really nice. They didn't know about his past. Luckily Professor Snape went to a psychiatrist. He sorted out his problems, and ended up a happy professor.

* * *

After potions, the Gryffindors had charms. Slytherin had Herbology. Audrey waved goodbye to Gaia as the Gryffindors headed to charms. Professor Flitwick taught charms. He was very short and had a squeaky voice. He gave them a free day and they relaxed and talked about their childhood. Harry told them how Gaia had ran away from her house and showed up on their doorstep, how he loved playing Quidditch with his dad, he told them about the crazy tricks Sirius and Remus played on him. Hermione told them about her parents, who were dentists, and how many books she read. Ron told stories about his huge family, and the hilarious things his older brothers did and about his pompous brother, Percy. Audrey told them stories about America, and American music, about how many people she knew had wild hair and about the bad wizarding schools in America. Charms classed passed really quickly and they laughed quite a bit during the class.

The Slytherins went to Herbology. They studied common potions ingredients. The class went very fast. Jack and Gaia snuck looks at each other the whole class. There was definitely chemistry between the two.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Opinions opinions? By the way, I thought it would be funny for Snape to be nice. What are your opinions. And for those of you who read my 20 questions fanfic, I'd like ideas for my next question. Thank you! Review!


	6. Pranks and Dr Philocity

**Disclaimer: I'm far from the inventor of the wonderful wonderful world of wizardry. I don't have that much creative juice in my body. Sorry to those of you who think so.**

**A/N: I'm hoping this chapter is way better than the ones before and longer, but we'll see. So. Read it, review it. Please.**

* * *

After the first year's second class they had a break. Gaia and Jack continued talking about their lives. Jack told Gaia about all the tricks he played on his teachers during school, how he and his friends always were the class clowns and spent a lot of their time in the principal's office. Gaia told Jack about how she always played tricks on her brother, Dudley. She told him about how she took after her mom, with her nosy tendencies. Jack and Gaia had quite a lot in common. Gaia enjoyed the deepness of Jack's dark green eyes, which matched their house's colors. Jack loved playing with Gaia's long straight brown hair. It seemed as if they were meant for each other. It seemed as though they had a bright future together.

Harry, Hermione, Audrey and Ron spent their break down by the lake. Audrey grabbed a rock and skipped across part of the lake. Hermione sat down, her back against a tree, and grabbed a book out of her bag. She opened the book, and was automatically drawn into it. Harry sat down next to Hermione in a slight trance. The water was still, and that was what was so enthralling. Not a single ripple, except for when Audrey took a rock and skipped it over the lake. Ron stood, staring at the clouds in the sky, trying to figure out what they looked like.

"Do you see how still the lake is today? I've never seen a body of water so still in my whole life," Harry said.

"It is quite still," Audrey said breezily. She threw another rock into the water. The water rippled quite rhythmically.

Hermione looked up from her book. "I read somewhere that still waters meant bad news. I wonder if it's true or not."

"It probably isn't. It's probably just one of those crazy superstitions," Ron said sitting down and joining the other three at staring at the lake. They were all entranced by it. Hermione set down her book. Audrey stopped throwing rocks. They sat there staring, and staring, and staring. Suddenly there was a very small ripple in the water.

"Audrey, did you throw something?" Ron asked shakily.

"No. I didn't throw anything," Audrey replied.

"Did you guys just see that?" Ron asked. He was shaking a lot.

"Yeah." The other three answered. They were shaking also. They were afraid something was going to jump out of the lake.

Waves were now rippling along the surface of the lake. It seemed as if they were dancing. There wasn't any wind. The four of them were in even more of a trance. They couldn't run. They couldn't move.

Behind a tree a ways away, Gaia and Jack giggled. They put a spell on the lake to make the waves. Gaia snuck out from behind the tree and pounced at Audrey, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron jumped up and screamed like a girl. He then fell and ended up landing in Hermione's lap. Harry turned and looked at Gaia.

"Why did you do that?", Audrey asked. She was quite mad.

"Geez, can't I pull a prank?" Gaia replied snottily.

Audrey shook her head at Gaia. Audrey's bright pink hair shined in the sun.

"Not when it scares me to Japan and back, and not when it ends up with me in the bookworm's lap." Ron replied. His face was so red; it was so close to matching his hair.

Gaia laughed, looking over at the bushy haired girl and the red faced, red head. "You too make a lovely couple." She said snickering. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and laughed.

Hermione shoved Ron out of her lap and grabbed her books and her bag, shot a death glare in Gaia's direction and stomped up back up to the castle.

Ron landed on the ground with a loud thump. He let out a whimper, stood back up, shook the dirt off and stomped to the castle. Neither of them looked back once.

Audrey looked at Gaia.

"Nice prank. Bad outcome," she said. "Be careful next time. Or I'll turn you in."

"Oh I will." Gaia replied sneering at Audrey. She knew who her next victim would be.

Audrey left with Harry by her side and they both walked up to the castle.

Gaia walked back to where Jack was, beaming.

"Oh my gosh. Did you see that? It couldn't have gone any better! I actually think their reactions were way more amusing than what we thought would happen!" Gaia said. Jack looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement and love. He fell for her that day. He was absolutely sure of it. She had fallen for him the first time she saw him.

"Gaia, um.. I want to know if you.. Um.." Jack said, his voice trailing off.

"What, Jack." Gaia replied, looking at him with utter curiosity.

"Gaia, would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

Gaia's eyes lit up. She nodded her head, unable to answer with words. Jack brought his arm around Gaia and the two of them walked up to the castle together and went down to the dungeons for the rest of their break.

--

In the Gryffindor common room, there was a big commotion between Ron and Hermione. Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione. Hermione wouldn't even look at Ron. Harry was extremely furious at the two of them, and he was even more furious at Gaia for pulling the stupid prank. Audrey sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, why won't you talk to Hermione?" She asked.

"Because. That Gaia girl pulled that stupid prank on us and I ended up in Hermione's lap and I don't like Hermione like that."

"You don't like her, eh?" Audrey said. "Okay, if you say so, but the way you're blushing would say otherwise, but we're not going to point that out now, we have to work this problem out. And Hermione, why won't you look at Ron?"

"Because of practically the same thing. I do not like Ron at all." Hermione replied.

"Not even as a friend?"

"Well. No."

"You're lying." Ron interrupted.

"No. I am not." Hermione said stubbornly.

"You are," Harry said.

"I agree with both of them," Audrey said. "Do we need to get Dr. Phil up in here?"

"Who's that," The know-it-all, Hermione asked. _Finally, something she doesn't know. _Audrey thought.

"Oh he's this famous guy in America who helps with people's problems. I personally think he's overrated, but he's a big deal." Audrey replied.

"That's interesting." Hermione said.

"I guess. But anyway. You like Ron as a friend. I know that. You might even like him more than that, but I'm not going to push you guys into something."

"Okay, I like Ron. AS A FRIEND. Only." Hermione said.

"There we go. And Ron, you know that Gaia didn't mean for you to end up in Hermione's lap, right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. So are we all better now?" Audrey asked.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads, even though they were still mad.

"Great." Audrey said.

Harry clapped his hands and looked at Audrey in wonder. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's wasn't that hard." She said smiling.

That brought the four of them even closer together.

They then ventured off to the Transfiguration wing and found a seat in the classroom. Unfortunately, they'd have that class with the Slytherins. The four of them would have to face Gaia and her friend, Jack. They were not looking forward to it.

They sat there for quite a while, seeing as they were extremely early. It was extremely quite in the room. There were books lining the walls and a chalkboard on a wheeled cart-like thing in the front of the room. Hermione wished she could read all the books.

Gaia and Jack came in, walking extra close to each other. They were holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Gaia glanced at the Gryffindor side and snickered a bit. The couple found seats and waited for class to start.

There was a cat in the front of the room. It had marks around its eyes that looked oddly like glasses. Gaia blinked. The cat disappeared and in its place was Professor McGonagall, the woman who had her hair pulled back into the tight bun the first night they were at Hogwarts. Her hair was similar to the way it was that night, and so was her outfit. She glanced strictly around the room. When a few students ran into class late, she glared at them. They sat down, scared and were extremely quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

She started class. "Over the years that you will be in Hogwarts, I will teach you the theory of transfiguring objects and how to transfigure them. This year, we will be studying very simple transfiguration." Professor McGonagall turned back into her cat form. She circled the classroom, and when she got to the front of the classroom, she turned back into her human form. The whole room gasped. "We will also talk about registered and unregistered Animagi."

"What's Animagi?" Audrey asked.

"That's what you'll learn."Professor McGonagall answered.

Professor McGonagall continued on talking about transfiguration theories. None of the students dared to talk, they were scared of Professor McGonagall and were also very interested in transfiguration. Transfiguration was well on its way to being most of the student's favorite class.

**

* * *

**

So, What were your thoughts? Was it too short? Do you, my ever so wonderful reader, have any great ideas? Tell me! Cheer me on! Put me down! Whatever you please! I love reviews! Go for it!


	7. Diaries and Owl Posts

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine, nor is his world. **

**A/N: Oh goodness, I'm sorry readers…. this chapter took quite a while; I didn't know exactly what to do, soooo yeah. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

Gaia Dursley, here. I am at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. My aunt, Lily Potter, gave me this diary. I'm living with the Potter's now. Well, not right now. Now I'm living in Hogwarts, but the Potter residence is my actual home. Thank goodness I finally got away from Dudley. Anywho, it was interesting how we got here, and how we got our stuff and supplies. We used some sort of thing called floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. It was quite interesting. We stood in front of the Potter's fireplace and dropped this powder into the fire, said where we wanted to go, and it took us there. The wizarding world is quite insane. What was even crazier was the sort of stores they had there. Toad's eyes? All the potions ingredients were out there. Really out there. I was excited when we got to get our wands. When it was in my hand, I felt so powerful. I've barely let go of it since I got here. I have a feeling it's going to help me out in the future.

Speaking of how I got here, to get to the platform, we had to go through a barrier, really! We walked straight through it. Its going to take some time to get used to this magic stuff. The train ride was pleasant enough, but some Audrey girl ruined everything. Damn scene girls. Who does she think she is? When we got off the train some wanker called me a mudblood, whatever that is. I told him off. He won't mess with me again. There was this giant guy, and he led us to these boats that we rode across this huge lake. I heard someone whisper that there's a giant squid under there. I don't want to mess with a giant squid.

When we got across the lake, we were ushered into this room, and this lady told us we were going to be sorted. She brought us into the Great Hall and there was this hat, and it started singing, and I was wondering what kind of drugs these people were taking and who slipped what into my drink. Anyways, I got sorted into Slytherin. I heard that not many muggle-borns had made it into the house. They weren't very welcoming. Well, except one. His name was Jack Graydale. He told me that he was a muggle-born too, but I don't know if I quite believe him. We talked a bit, and then they lead us down to our houseroom. I was cold, so Jack put his arm around me. I'm not sure if that was just he being nice, or him trying to make me think he's nice, and then seduce me. I never understood boys well. I think that I'll just pretend that I don't suspect things, and maybe he'll be nicer to me. However, he did know a lot about the muggle world. Most of these wizard people don't understand muggle things. So, I'm not quite sure of what he really is. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Oh my! I forgot to tell you about the tables! They magically fill up with the richest of foods. I don't think I'll be going hungry during my time at Hogwarts. I stuffed my face, and I felt quite a bit bloated.

Our first class was potions, and Gryffindor had it with us. The professor, Professor Snape, was really nice. He gave me five points for answering a question, however the bushy haired Gryffindor smarty pants got fifteen. I'll have to work harder. Professor Snape was kind of hippie-ish though. Oh well…I hear he's head of our house.

Then we had Herbology. We learned about some of the plants that were common as potion ingredients. It was kind of interesting, but I kind of wanted to sleep. The professor seemed nice enough though.

To others, it would seem like Jack and I have chemistry, but that's just me playing with him. Maybe he'll tell me the truth about where he comes from. I don't trust him. I don't trust anybody for that matter.

Jack and I played a prank on the Gryffindors, Harry, the bushy haired girl, Ron and Audrey. It was quite hilarious. The bushy haired girl, I think her name's Hermione, ended up in Ron's lap. They secretly like each other; they just don't know it yet. I actually am jealous of their friendship. They're so close and it feels so real.

The last class we had was Transfiguration. The teacher was the lady who ushered us into the room and sorted us. She can turn into a cat. Its called being an Animagi or something to that effect. I think I want to be one. It would be pretty cool. It would be a powerful characteristic to have.

The headmaster is really weird. He has a really long beard and I think he's kind of crazy. He said something like Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak, the one day. He said he meant to say it on the first day, but it slipped his mind. What?

Oh well. It's about time for dinner. I got to go.

Gaia.

* * *

OWL POST- Harry

Dear Harry,

How are you? Did you make it into Gryffindor? Both of us were sorted into there. Oh, back in the day. Your brother or sister is to be coming along soon. How's Gaia doing? Did she make it into Gryffindor? I hope so, but you never know. We packed some chocolate frogs along for you. We don't think you'll be starving though. Oh the meals at Hogwarts. It's been a while since we were there, but your dad says he remembers them fondly. Did you make any friends? Well, we best be going. Be good, get good grades, and have fun!

Love,

Mum and Dad.

* * *

OWL POST- Gaia.

Dear Gaia,

How are you? Do you like Hogwarts? What house did you get sorted in? So many questions! How's Harry? Keep an eye on him for us. I've sent some chocolate frogs and some every flavor beans for you. What do you think of the food at Hogwarts? Any favorite classes or interesting things happening? Make any friends? Boyfriends? We have nothing else to ask you, so be good, get good grades and have tons of fun.

Love,

Aunt Lily and Uncle James.

* * *

OWL POST- Ron.

Dear Ronnie,

Fred and George informed me that you got into Gryffindor. Oh, I cannot tell you how proud I am. Of you, not as much of them. They sent Ginny a bloody toilet seat. Keep an eye on them. Did you make any friends? I bet you did. Tons of them. Oh Ronniekins! I miss you so much! It's so quiet around here. Ginny just doesn't talk like you do. If she ever does, its just asking why her cat is wearing her jumper. He does that a lot , you know. Do you have any favorite classes? Are you wearing clean underwear? Oh. I feel so weird having to fuss at you from afar. I'm probably annoying you.

Love you soooo much!

Mum.

* * *

OWL POST- Severus Snape.

Oh Sevvie!

How are you? What are the new students like? Are you eating the cookies I sent you? Do you change your underwear? You better. I'll know if you don't. Oh Sevviekins. I miss you so! I don't know how you do it! You're such a good kid. Don't ever forget you're my little half-blood prince. Okay, be nice to the students.

Much love,

Mummy.

***

Severus!

Why are you not writing back? Do write back! Please!

Love,

Mummy

***

SEVERUS SNAPE!

If you don't write back, I'm not sending you anymore cookies or underwear. Don't make me send a howler. I will, and you know it.

Love,

Mumsy Wumsy

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
